Halloween Fun
by Kolie
Summary: In honor of the Halloween season, this is something I came up with. Shuichi manages to convince Yuki to take him to see Resident Evil: Apocalypse. This should be interesting... [oneshot, rated M for a lemon]


Hello everyone. This is my first try at a one-shot and an actual fan fiction that I intend to finish because I actually have some motivation. Yay! Anyway, I wrote in the spirit of Halloween since it _is_, in case you haven't looked at the calendar lately, October. Here Shu somehow convinces Yuki to take him to see a horror movie in honor of the season. A little bit of angst, fluffiness, and a slight lemon ensues for those that want to read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation. If I did, Yuki and Ryuichi would be mine, but their not. They belong to Maki Murakami. _leaves computer to pout in corner_

Halloween Fun

_Why in the hell did I let him force me to do this? _Yuki asked himself as he stood in the ticket line of the local theatre, his pink-haired boyfriend clinging to him. _How did I get myself into this?_

Minor Flashback

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuuuuukiii!" the pink-haired bundle of energy called as he bounced into their apartment after a hard day at the studio, depositing his backpack in their bedroom before finding his blonde boyfriend at work ins his study. "Yuki!"

No reply. Yuki just continued to type away at his work, ignoring the annoyance completely.

"Yuki?" Shuichi sat on the floor next to his lover and put his chin on his lover's knee, gazing up at Yuki with concern shining in those vibrant eyes of his.

Yuki sighed and dropped one hand from the keyboard to tousle Shuichi's pink locks. "Hm?"

"You okay?" Shuichi asked as he watched his lover light a cigarette. Yuki had never not said anything to him about being loud and obnoxious; he had at least been expecting a "Shut up" or "Go away" when he entered the study.

"I'm fine. Deadline's coming up and I've still got four chapters to go. What did you want?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Just forget it," Shuichi said and looked away from Yuki's piercing amber eyes to rest the side of his head on his leg instead.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you're a bad liar?" he asked, knowing that he had disappointed his boyfriend in some way.

Scratch that, he had _really _disappointed him. When Shuichi didn't answer, Yuki leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "What's wrong, Shu? Tell me now because I don't want to hear you complain about it later."

Still silence from Shuichi.

_What is his problem? _Yuki wondered. _I guess I really pissed him off._

"You're scaring me, Shuichi! Talk to me, you damn brat," he said and pulled his boyfriend up into his lap after extinguishing his cigarette, it wouldn't help to burn Shuichi now, now would it? "What's wrong? What did I do to piss you off?"

"I'm not pissed," Shuichi answered and moved his eyes to look down at his hands.

"Liar! Tell me!" Yuki said and started to tickle his boyfriend. "Please?"

"No!" Shuichi screamed and froze when he felt Yuki start to suck on the sensitive spot under his chin. "Not fair, Yuki!" he moaned and tried to get away but Yuki had other plans for him.

Yuki smiled through his kiss and began to suck harder, pulling Shuichi closer to him. Now it wouldn't take long at all for his baka to break.

"Yuki, stop it! You're not playing by the rules1" he yelled, trying desperately not to let Yuki know how aroused he was getting.

Yuki wouldn't stop; he had started a job and was now intent on marking his lover. Shuichi finally began to relax and moaned slightly in to his lover's silken hair.

"Stop! Fine, I'll tell you. You're not gonna like it anyway," he said.

Yuki stopped his job and pulled away from the boy's neck, a smirk spread across his beautiful face. "Try me."

Shuichi sighed. He really didn't want to ask Yuki, knowing that he had a deadline coming up and never really wanted to go out, anyway, but he still gave in. "I was wondering, since Halloween is just around the corner, would you-"

"No. I'm not taking you to see a horror movie or to a haunted house or anything else that'll scare you and keep you up all night bothering me."

"Oh come on, Yuki, please? I wanna see the new _Resident Evil_ movie. Hiro said that it didn't scare him or Ayaka, and he said that it was really good."

"Which means that it'll scare the shit out of you and you'll be paranoid about zombies and the T-virus until Christmas."

"Yuuuuuukiiii! Why do you have to be so mean? If you love me, you'll take me," Shuichi said with a bright smile on his face.

"Never said that I did," Yuki said, mentally loving and hating how cruel he was being to his lover.

"Please, Yuki," Shuichi whined and leaned next to Yuki's ear to give it a little nibble. "I'll pay you back later, I promise."

Yuki cursed at his weakness as he felt a warm blush sneak up is neck to his face and felt Shuichi smile against his ear.

End of Flashback

_Oh yeah, that's why I'm here,_ Yuki thought as he remembered the promise Shuichi had made to him earlier. He may be a baka but he always kept his promises.

Yuki was pulled out of his thoughts but Shuichi who was whispered something next to him.

"Hm?" he asked, noticing the concerned look on his lover's face.

"I was just wondering if you're okay. You were zoned out like something was bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about that little promise you made me," he said, smiling slightly at his blushing boyfriend, "and about how cold it is out here. I can't believe it's only and already October."

"Almost November"

"Okay, smart-ass," he said and held his boyfriend closer to him as a group of giggling teenage girl's walked by.

"Thank you," Shuichi mumbled, pulling his hoodie tighter around his body and thankful that he had worn the baggy jeans that he did.

"For what?"

"You didn't have to bring me here, you know. If you really wanted some, all you had to do was ask," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, but if I didn't you'd have whined all night and then maybe I wouldn't want any then."

"Hey!" Shuichi said and punched Yuki playfully in the chest. "If you haven't noticed, I've become a lot more mature and wouldn't have whined. As a matter of fact, if you wouldn't have made me tell you then we wouldn't be here and we'd be at home most likely boinking like bunnies or I'd be on the couch because I annoyed you."

"It's only eight o'clock," Yuki said after checking the show clock, "and we've got twelve minutes until the movie starts."

Eight minutes later, Yuki finally got their tickets after having to flirt with the ticket lady (managing to piss Shuichi off), and he and Shuichi made their way inside the theatre to find their screen.

"Ticket says we're in screen three," Yuki said and consulted the laminated pin up to see which way they had to go.

"To the left and all the way down," the usher said and took their tickets.

"Thank you, sir," Shuichi said as they walked by the usher, choosing to ignore the dirty look he got back.

A short walk later they were in the right screen, back row and last seats, just in time for the movie to start.

The music was loud and gave Yuki a headache, but the chicks were hot and every time something scared his boyfriend it gave him an excuse to run his fingers through his hair and calm him down. Out of nowhere in the movie, an army of little zombie kids came out and maimed, mangled, and mutilated the poor news reporter lady who couldn't shoot a damn gun, causing Shuichi to pres his face into Yuki's shoulder to he wouldn't have to see it. Yuki smiled slightly and rubbed Shuichi's back until he was calm enough to look back at the screen, which just happened to be when they showed the man-eating zombie dogs. He squealed and buried his head back into Yuki's shoulder in fear.

Then...there was Nemesis. If Shuichi wasn't terrified before, he definitely was now. The mangled face of the once kind man scared him and Yuki heard him mumble something about if he were to ever turn into Nemesis. Yuki chuckled and shook his head, running his fingers softly through Shuichi's hair to calm him down again.

Shuichi finally looked back up at the screen ten minutes later, once all of the snarling died down, and cringed when Alice popped her finger back into its socket.

About an hour later they left the theatre and walked out into the crisp, fall air outside. It didn't take long for Shuichi to lead Yuki to the park and they soon found themselves on "their" bench. Shuichi looked around them suspiciously and sighed when he made sure that no one was there. He laid his head on Yuki's shoulder and clasped his hand tightly in his, not wanting to be left alone.

"See, I told you that you'd be paranoid!" Yuki laughed when Shuichi jumped at the sound of a barking dog.

"I'm not paranoid!" Shuichi whined. "The movie scared me, so what?"

"You said that you were mature and that zombies wouldn't scare you. Do you seriously think that they've developed the T-virus over in America or something? It's based on a video game, Shu. It's not real."

"How did you know that it's based on a video game? You don't know how to have fun; therefore, you don't play video games."

"I played the first one and Nemesis when I was younger. The movie wasn't scary but the video games scared the shit out of me," Yuki said, mentally smacking himself for telling Shuichi that something fake scared him.

"So...you _are_ scared of something? Ha, I knew it!"

"Yeah, the flesh-eating zombies obviously scared you too, so you don't have much room to be talking."

"Flesh-eating zombies would scare any sane person, insane probably more so," Shuichi said and chuckled at his unintended little joke.

Yuki rolled his eyes and looked away from his lover when he crawled up into his lap. Shuichi, noticing that something was troubling his blonde lover, spoke to Yuki with more scorn in his voice than he had originally intended.

"What is your problem? Something's been bothering you all night and whatever you've been telling me it is have all been lies. Now tell me the truth!" he said and moved Yuki's face so that he would look at him.

Yuki stayed silent but moved his eyes away from Shuichi's face and focused on the tree over the pink-haired boy's shoulder.

"Dammit, Yuki! I don't want you locking yourself away from me again!" Shuichi yelled, not appreciating the way Yuki was treating him.

Now, Yuki was giving Shuichi the silent treatment and it only succeeded in making Shuichi even angrier every second. Fed up with him, Shuichi climbed off Yuki's lap and stood up in a hint that he wanted to leave.

"Come on, it's cold. Let's go home," Shuichi said and started to walk off, more than a little peeved when Yuki didn't follow. "I said let's go home."

Yuki turned his face away from Shuichi was it was met with a hard slap. He looked angrily back at his boyfriend and was surprised to see tears shining in Shuichi's amethyst eyes.

"What in the hell is your problem, Yuki?" the seething pink-haired man yelled.

When Yuki didn't answer, he just walked off and yelled over his shoulder: "Fuck you then! I'm going home."

Yuki stayed in the park while Shuichi stomped home and entered their apartment. Their night had been going so well, too, and of course stupid Yuki had to be the one to ruin it.

_Damn him! Gods damn him!_ he thought and immediately went to the bathroom to take a bath so that he could calm down.

He took off his clothes and sank into the hot water, feeling his emotions practically dissolve in the water. He was still mad at Yuki, yes, but he didn't hear as the blonde man entered the bathroom to watch his boyfriend. Yuki stood behind Shuichi and watched as he dunked his pink head under the water, not coming up to gasp for air for a full four minutes. As quietly as possible, Yuki bent down behind his boyfriend and ran one finger lightly up his spine, smirking at how Shuichi jumped around and narrowed his eyes at his intruder.

"What do you want?" he asked, sitting on the opposite side of the bathtub, away from his lover.

"To tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you like I did," Yuki said, truthfully sorry about his cruel treatment.

"Damn straight. I guess you're not going to tell me what was bothering you then?"

"Not yet. Maybe later, but not now," Yuki said and slid off his sports coat before starting to unbutton his shirt.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Shuichi asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion at his lover.

"Well, you did make a promise earlier and, unless you're a liar, I was hoping that you would live up to that promise," he said and slid his dress shirt from his shoulders to expose his bare chest.

"What promise?" Shuichi asked, hoping to piss off or tease his lover if only for a little bit.

"You know which one I'm talking about, baka," Yuki said and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall down to his ankles before stepping out of them and into the warm bath water.

"No, I don't think I do. Maybe you should jog my memory," Shuichi said and smirked at the look of anger that briefly crossed Yuki's face.

"I told you that I was sorry," Yuki growled and looked away from Shuichi.

"Yeah, but you also hurt my feelings and I was so hurt that I forgot what I told you earlier," Shuichi pouted, an irresistible look of innocence shining in his eyes.

"I hate you," Yuki laughed.

"No, you don't. You know you love me, you just don't want to admit it," Shuichi smiled.

Yuki rolled his eyes and took Shuichi into his arms, his lips finding Shuichi's "spot" under his chin without needing any coaxing from their owner. I didn't take long for Shuichi to start moaning and Yuki smiled against his throat when Shuichi finally said what he wanted to hear.

"Oh, this promise," he said and started to laugh at the stupid look on Yuki's face. "I love you."

"Shut up," Yuki said and crashed his lips into Shuichi's.

Shuichi felt Yuki nibble at his bottom lip and obligingly opened his mouth to let his boyfriend plunge in. Their tongues did battle and they only pulled apart when they needed to breathe. Yuki started to suck on Shuichi's neck again and his hands slowly made their way down to Shuichi's length, stroking it softly and doing their magic almost unconsciously.

"Yuki," Shuichi moaned. "I think I'll keep my promise now."

Yuki smiled and shook his head, wanting to tease his lover for being stupid and caving in so fast. Shuichi whined and laid the side of his head on top of Yuki's, moaning irresistibly into Yuki's blonde locks. Yuki moved Shuichi around so that he was sitting facing him on his lap and continued his work, trying but failing to ignore the moans emitting from his pink lover.

"Please, Yuki, I need you!" Shuichi moaned.

Yuki moved one hand down to his lover's entrance and slowly entered his with a finger, delighting in how tense it made his lover and more than thankful that the water work as a sort of lube. Shuichi moaned louder and licked Yuki's earlobe lightly, smiling maliciously as Yuki let out his own moan.

"Please, Yuki," he said in his husky voice, the voice he knew was more irresistible to Yuki than his smile.

Yuki tensed at his lover's sultry voice and finally gave in. Shuichi smiled slightly at Yuki and basked in the heat surrounding them as Yuki finally entered him. He moaned loudly and rocked his hips back and forth, clinging tightly to Yuki who had started to work on his throat some more. You continued to stimulate Shuichi's length, and Shuichi buried his fingers in Yuki's the hair at the base of Yuki's neck and moved them down slowly to dance upon his spine. Yuki arched his back and filled up the tight space between them, pinning Shuichi to the wall. Shuichi started to move himself even faster and after a few more minutes of gentle stroking, he came forcefully in to Yuki's hand. He laid his head down on Yuki's shoulder, wet and slick from sweat and steam, and moved slower until Yuki finally came a few minutes later.

Shuichi deeply breathed in Yuki's scent (the smells of cigarette smoke and beer) and a single tear fell unchecked from his eyes. Yuki heard the small little sob from his boyfriend and buried his fingers in the man's pink hair, calming like he had on so many other occasions.

"Hey, Shu," he mumbled, knowing why his lover was so upset.

"Hm?"

"You wanna know why I was so upset?"

"It would make me feel better, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Will it make you stop crying?" he asked and flashed a little self-depreciating smile at Shuichi as he picked his head up from his shoulder.

"I dunno, probably. I don't even know why I'm crying," Shuichi replied as Yuki used gentle fingers to wipe away his tears.

"Do you ever?" Yuki smirked.

Shuichi laughed and shook his head. "Usually, no. I usually just do it to feel better. How come you never cry? Wait, never mind, don't answer that."

"I do, just not as often and openly as you do," Yuki said, revealing his secret for the first time to his lover.

Shuichi's eyes grew about three times their normal size and a dorky grin spread across his face when he looked up at his lover. "You serious? I hope you know that your cool level just went down a couple notches, though."

"Oh, no. I'm not cool anymore? What has the world come to?" Yuki said, using his best "it's-end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it" voice.

Shuichi laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "Wow! The great heartless bastard love novelist just made a joke. How does that make you feel?" he asked and stuck the shampoo bottle (used in the place of a microphone) in Yuki's face.

"It makes me feel like beating the shit out of you if you call me a heartless bastard again

"Heartless bastard, heartless bastard, heartless bastard!" Shuichi sand and soon found himself thrown out of the bathtub. "Hey, the floor's cold, you heartless bastard!"

Yuki rolled his eyes as his lover burst out in fits of uncontrollable laughter and tried his hardest not to laugh ("Don't laugh, it only encourages him." Hiro had once told him) at his boyfriend's second unintentional joke of the night. It was so hard for him not be happy when he was with the pink-haired baka and before he could stop himself he was laughing along with him.

One the incessant laughter died down Yuki climbed out the tub and grabbed a towel, tossing one over his shoulder at his still giggling boyfriend so that he would dry off as well. They left the bathroom together and Shuichi pulled on a tee-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants while Yuki opted just for a pair of blue flannel pants. They went out into the living room and Yuki sat on the couch to read a book, Shuichi lying beside him with his head on his lap to watch television.

Just before he finally managed to doze off, Shuichi heard Yuki mumble something he never thought would bother the man.

"I'm terrified of zombies."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there it was. So what do you think? How do you like it? The end was kinda quick (and stupid) and I'm no good at writing sex scenes but its okay, right? Please R&R!!


End file.
